


Quiet.

by RedsWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, i can only seem to write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsWolf/pseuds/RedsWolf
Summary: Some people are just naturally quiet. It's a part of their personality. It doesn't mean they're in a bad mood. Or that they have an attitude or don't like being around other people. They're just quiet, because when they do have something to say, it's usually really funny, really serious, really important or really surprising.Alex noticed that Maggie could be like that.Maggie noticed that Alex could be like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just whipped this out faster than any other story i've written for Sanvers - thus far.
> 
> if you've read "It All Makes Sense Now," then you'll recognize a couple of names mentioned here.
> 
> thanks for reading.

Some people are just naturally quiet. It's a part of their personality. It doesn't mean they're in a bad mood. Or that they have an attitude or don't like being around other people. They're just quiet, because when they do have something to say, it's usually really funny, really serious, really important or really surprising. 

Because quiet people are the one's who tend to be deep thinkers. People who analyze things, people and situations. Who file away even the tiniest bits of information, that others might not think are of any importance. They're people who listen and remember, when you mention how you told them about a tooth you lost when you were five years old, at a park. Who listen when you mention how you really love that piece of art work you saw the other day and get's it for you for your birthday, a full seven months later. 

Because they're quiet and being so quiet, means they listen more closely, and remember more easily. Because they're quiet and not rushing to tell you something about themselves. Because they're quiet and much more enjoy listening to you talk, smile and joke. 

Alex noticed that Maggie could be like that. 

Maggie noticed that Alex could be like that. 

————

And it showed. For example, after they first started dating, Alex causally mentioned wanting to go to a new restaurant in the city. But the wait list, for reservations was crazy long. So three days later, Maggie stopped by the restaurant on her way to the NCPD, since she didn't have to be in until noon. She didn't tell Alex, but she knew a couple chefs, the hostess, and the manager, who was the husband of a co-worker of hers at the NCPD. So she easily managed to get them a surprise reservation a week later. Which left Alex speechless for a good hour when Maggie told her, later that evening. 

An hour that Alex happily spent showing Maggie exactly how much it meant to her, without the usage of words. 

The following week, they both for dressed up and headed out to dinner. Alex smiling from ear to ear the entire time. Because how could she not? Maggie surprised her with this. Maggie had listened and remembered. 

The surprise only got better when they arrived at the restaurant to find that they were only ones there. Maggie wanted it to be a super special dinner date. So she magically, in Alex's opinion, arranged for it to be only them. Though she would never tell Alex how. They ate the delicious food, followed by an even better desert.

Afterwards, Maggie again surprised Alex, by instead of just heading home, she took her to an observatory. Where you can go into a massive darkened room, on the top of the building, and be able to see the stars in the night sky. Because Maggie also remembered how Alex said she missed being able to see stars at night time like she could in Midvale. Because National City was so heavily polluted with street lights, lights from hundreds of thousands of windows and cars.

The sight of the star filled sky, took Alex's breath away. And the sight of Alex looking at the sky in such awe, took Maggie's breath away.

————

When talking about where they grew up, one Sunday afternoon. Maggie let slip that she had been missing her family lately. She hadn't actually been face to face with in almost a year and a half. And Skype and FaceTime just weren't the same. So the next day, Alex called Maggie's sister Yvonne and talked to her about surprising Maggie with a trip to Blue Springs the following month, for 2 weeks. And Yvonne thought the idea was fantastic. She agreed to talk to her and Maggie's parents and their other sister Emma.

Two weeks later, Maggie was knocking on Alex's door. And as soon as Alex opened the door Maggie was telling her about how her boss all but demanded she take the following two weeks off work. But wouldn't give her any real reason as to why. And as she was pacing back and forth, talking more and more about why her boss would give her so much time of for seemingly no reason. Or at least any reason she could think of. Alex, reached under the couch, where she had hidden the plane tickets to Blue Springs, Nebraska in an envelope. Knowing that Maggie would never ever find them there.

And as Maggie turned back around, still talking and gesturing, she looked at Alex and froze. Froze because Alex, her wonderful, beautiful Alex, was standing there with a massive grin on her face, holding plane tickets. Not just any plane tickets. But plane tickets for Blue Springs. With a date on them that was for that Saturday - four days away. 

That night was spent with many smiles, laughter, kisses, tears of surprise and happiness and hugs. Along with many questions of " _How did you...? When did...? But I thought...?_ " Nome of which got answered, because the kissing became more important, as with all that followed it.

Four days later the two of them were on an airplane bound for Blue Springs, Nebraska. Because Maggie's family insisted she bring Alex home to meet them. 

And Maggie very happily agreed and insisted Alex go with her. Both of them ended up having a wonderful time. Especially since Maggie's family fell in love with Alex, almost instantly.

————

So being quiet isn't always a bad thing. It led to some very amazing days for Alex and Maggie. 

Even though both of them didn't seem to realize how they were so quiet at times. They just knew that when either was talking, the other was very guaranteed to be listening and really paying attention, to everything they said. 

And every single time - it showed.


End file.
